Moonrider
by Jackie Mag
Summary: In this AU version of the Brian and Justin story, they don't meet until 2004 (S4). Justin is working for a comic book company and 'his own man' when he meets Brian here. How will Justin capture Brian's heart? Is it the magic of moonlight? Justin is the window to Brian's heart and his heart is the gateway to his soul.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday, 7 January 2004

It was just another day for Brian. The night before he had been tricking his way through Babylon. He'd worked all day at his ad agency, Kinnetik. He knew there were plenty of hot guys at Babylon for the taking again tonight. His life was busy, but a little empty of late. Around seven pm he left work and decided to visit his best friend, Michael, at his comic book store. Maybe they could go out to dinner. Ever since Michael starting living with Ben, Brian felt like he didn't get as much time with his old friend as he used to.

Brian breezed into the store with his usual flourish, "Hey, Mikey!" There was no answer, so Brian approached the back of the store and heard voices coming from the alley. "Hello?" The back door to the shop was propped open and the full moon shone its light down on Michael as he walked out of the back of a delivery truck.

"Hey, Brian! How are you?" Michael smiled at his friend.

"Fabulous as always. What's going on here?" Brian asked.

"Justin here is delivering the latest from Moonrider Comics."

Brian looked up as a young man emerged from the truck. The silver moonlight hit Justin's golden hair, giving him an angelic look. Brian was instantly interested in the young man. His fair hair, nice build and handsome face were striking in the soft glow of light.

Michael introduced them. "Justin, this is my best friend, Brian Kinney. Brian, this is Justin Taylor."

Justin handed the last box to Michael and then shook Brian's hand. "Of course, Brian. Nice to meet you."

Brian smiled as he noticed Justin's blue eyes. "You, too. Why such a late delivery?"

Justin shrugged. "It always seems to work out that way. Michael's store is the last stop on my Pittsburgh days."

"Moonrider Comics by the light of the full moon. Right, Justin?"

"Yep, another full moon tonight, Michael!" Justin went up to him and held his hands in a phony display of romantic interest. "These times are so special to me."

Michael laughed and flipped his head in a fake-y flirtatious gesture. "Me, too." Then he whispered as if keeping a secret. "But I told you I'm living with my boyfriend."

"Right. Damn." Justin and Michael chuckled.

Brian perked up. "I'm available." He said, tongue in cheek.

Justin looked at him and quirked a smile. "Of course you are. You're Brian fucking Kinney, the stud of Liberty Avenue."

Brian glared at Michael. "I see my reputation precedes me."

Michael smiled and shrugged. "You might have come up the last time Justin was here. He stayed at the house with Ben and me."

"Please tell me you had a threesome."

"I slept on the couch." Justin rolled his eyes, and then smiled.

Brian looked disappointed. "Mikey, you're so pathetic." Brian turned his attention to Justin. "Where do you live?"

"For the last year, I've lived in this truck. There's a small bed in back, but it's uncomfortable, so I've made friends in just about every city from Chicago to New York and Toronto. I usually bunk with whoever will take me in."

Brian got a wry grin. "So, you're saying you sleep around?"

"Maybe." Justin said slowly with a flirting glance. He closed the back of the truck and locked it. Brian admired the young man's ass in his snug fitting jeans.

"Brian! Leave him alone." He sighed. "Justin, are you coming over for dinner?"

"Ben's home cooking? Sure!"

"Mmm, kale and tofu." Brian made a face.

"Hey, he's a great cook, it just takes some getting used to." Michael turned to Justin. "But you're sleeping at your mom's, right?"

"Yeah, she'll be home after work, around nine."

"You grew up around here?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, just north a ways. I went to . When my dad found out I was gay, he kicked me out and I've been driving the truck ever since. My parents divorced last year." He patted the side of the truck. "Home, sweet home."

Brian watched him talk and was more and more intrigued by the young man. Justin was independent and had figured out a way to make a living, albeit a modest one. He was master of his own little universe and Brian admired that. He asked, "I thought comic books arrived by mail or UPS. Not yours?"

"Nope. Moonrider Comics has been using delivery guys like me since the fifties. We do a little selling and the company likes the personal touch."

Brian moved in closer and leaned on the truck, pinning Justin to it. "I can think of a few ways I _personally_ would like to be touched, Moonrider." The blond smiled and looked at Michael.

"Oh, for chrissake, Brian. Can't you take a night off?" Michael whined.

"No, not possible." As he turned to look at Michael, Justin slipped from Brian's grasp.

"C'mon, Michael. Ben's dinner's is getting cold."

Michael said to Brian, "You're welcome to come, too. He's made enough."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Michael shrugged.

Justin said, "OK, Michael. I'll follow you."

"Sure, just let me lock up. I'll pull around back with my car. Goodnight, Brian."

"Yeah. See you, Mikey."

Michael went inside and closed the back door. Justin turned to get back in his truck's driver's seat. Brian stopped him. "Are you sure you want to eat tofu, or maybe I could interest you in something more interesting to eat?"

Justin patted Brian's chest, pushing slightly. "Ben and Michael are willing to cook for me and occasionally let me crash there. I can't be rude and turn them down. In my life, it's important to know who you can count on and make friends."

"How long are you in town for?"

"I leave early tomorrow for my next stop, Akron."

"Maybe some other time, then?"

"I'd like that. It was nice meeting you. Good night."

"How about we just say … later?"

Justin smiled as he got into the driver's seat. "Later."

Brian lit a cigarette as he watched Michael pull ahead of the truck. Soon, the car and the truck were going down the alley and out of sight. He thought of the vision of his soft blond hair aglow in the moonlight. He was hopeful that he'd be able to encounter the young man again.

"Later, Justin. Definitely later."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Friday, 6 February 2004

As Brian left Kinnetik one evening, he looked up at the sky and noticed the full moon. He spoke to himself. "I wonder if that comic book guy is delivering again tonight." He flipped open his phone and dialed it. "Mikey, what's happening?" He couldn't ask directly about Justin, so he threw out another question. "How about going to Babylon with me tonight?"

"I can't Brian. I'm waiting for another delivery at the store and then Ted is going to meet us for dinner. Would you like to come to dinner?"

"I don't know. You, Ted and Ben?"

"And Justin. You remember Justin Taylor." Michael knew that he'd remember.

Brian tried to sound like he wasn't interested. "Oh, yeah. Lives in a truck."

"That's the one. Anyway, we're all going to Stone Hearth pizza."

"What the hell. I'll drop by the store and then we can get some pizza."

"Great! It'll be good to see you."

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Justin and Michael were locking the back of the truck as Brian pulled up in his Corvette. He pulled up alongside and rolled down his window. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Brian. You remember Justin."

Brian smiled. "Moonrider."

"Michael says you're going to dinner with us?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, what the hell. Do you need a ride? Or are you driving the _camper_?"

Justin smirked and then Michael said, "The truck will be safe here. You go with Brian. Ben will pick me up any minute. Get a table for five at Stone Hearth. Ted will meet you there."

"OK. Sounds good." Justin slid into the passenger seat.

Brian was pleased to have him sitting with him. Now he'd get some time alone with Justin. "Ready?"

"Yep. Thanks for the ride. Nice car."

"It was an acquisition through some charity work I did. Long story."

Justin grinned. "I'm sure that you have a lot of interesting stories."

Brian smiled. "What's your story, Justin?"

"What's to tell? You know most of it. I'm twenty-one. I drive around in a truck delivering comics. I'm all over Eastern and Midwestern US and even into Canada. I left home almost a year ago. I had to get out of there."

"Is this your dream, to deliver comics?"

The blond chuckled. "Hardly. No, the dream is to _draw_ comics and/or get into illustration. I'm an artist, or at least I hope to be. I applied for a job with Moonrider and they weren't hiring artists, but they needed a truck driver. So, I got my class 'C' and here I am. Maybe someday they'll hire me to draw. I probably need an art degree before they will, though."

"You'd have to stay put to get a degree. And, of course, have the money or get a loan."

"I'm saving all of my money from this job in order to pay for my first semester at Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. Maybe by this time next year. After that, I don't know."

"What about your mom?"

Justin shook his head. "She's struggling with selling real estate and providing for herself and my little sister, Molly. They're doing OK, but there's not a lot of cash around."

Brian nodded. He admired anyone who was doing what he could to follow his dream. He tried to imagine what life was like for Justin; twenty years old, driving all over creation, hauling boxes, sleeping … wherever. Then again, you could have a guy at 'every port' and have a constant array of choices. "What about fucking?"

"Excuse me?" Justin shot a glance.

Brian smirked. "I mean, do you get to meet many guys?"

Realization came over the blond's face. "Oh … _right_. I don't trick around much and I don't want to try dating anyone. I'm too busy for love."

"I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with the maximum pleasure and the minimum of bullshit."

Justin grinned. "That's like, your mantra, isn't it?"

"Is that what Mikey told you?"

"Something like that."

"Well, it's kept me going this long. That and the booze and the drugs."

The passenger smiled. "Michael obviously believes in love. He and Ben are great together. I love watching the two of them." He looked out the window. "Maybe I'll have that someday."

"If that's your thing."

"For now, though, I'm more like you. Get some satisfaction from sleeping with a guy and move on." He chuckled. "Of course, I have no choice but move on."

They'd arrived at the pizza place. Brian parked the car. He walked next to Justin and held him back before they entered the restaurant. "So, how about tonight you sleep with me?"

Justin gave a half-grin. "I kinda promised someone else that I'd keep him company tonight."

Brian was disappointed, but did his best not to show it. He shrugged one shoulder as he opened the door. "You don't know what you're missing."

As they entered the restaurant, Ted greeted them. "Hi, Brian. Hey, Justin. Good to see you."

"Ted. Good to see you, too. Michael's been telling me about your efforts in rehab. That's great!" They hugged.

"It's a process, but I'm getting through it."

Brian was surprised that the two of them knew each other so well. He was a little jealous that Ted got a hug from Justin, where his own advances had fallen short. Brian's way of dealing with the situation was another glib comment. "It seems we're _all_ enduring Ted _getting through it_."

Ted gave Brian a look. "As always with the undying support. Thanks, Brian." Justin snickered.

They got a table for five and ordered drinks while waiting for Michael and Ben, who showed up minutes later. Dinner was ordered and conversation flowed, as did the wine. It was apparent to Brian that Ted knew Justin from previous visits to that model of domesticity, the Novotny-Bruckner household.

Brian kept looking at Justin and admiring his features. His eyes sparkled with blue intensity when he laughed. He had a nice body and lifting boxes all day certainly seemed to be good for his upper body definition. It was all a package that Brian was interested in 'diving into' … clearly at a future date, but, hopefully, not too distant future.

When Justin went to the washroom, Brian inquired with Ted, "So, how long have you known Justin?"

"Two or three months now. He's just a great guy. We hit it off right away. He's better educated than your average truck driver."

"Uh, huh."

"So, I asked him to stay with me tonight."

Brian coughed. "Excuse me? You and him …?"

Ted waved his hand. "Not like that. Just as friends. He's happy with a good firm couch."

"I could give him something good and firm, too."

"Now, Brian. Isn't he a little young for you?"

"I'm younger than you, old man."

"Yeah, but I don't want him for sex, unlike _some_ people."

Justin returned to the table. "Ready to go, Ted?"

"Yes, my friend. I got that CD that you told me about. I thought we could listen to it."

"Great."

Brian was still a little sore that his prize was getting away. "Why aren't you staying with Mommy tonight, Justin?"

"She's out of town at a real estate thing and Molly is with our dad."

"Oh."

Justin said his goodbyes to everyone and then turned to Brian. "Later."

"Later."

Brian watched Ted leave with Justin, their arms behind each other's backs. He poured himself another glass of wine and zoned out while Michael and Ben talked about paint colors or rose bushes or something. He feigned interest, all the while thinking about what he'd like to be doing to the prize that had just slipped away again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sunday, 7 March 2004

Justin was feeling pretty good. He'd made all of the deliveries in Pittsburgh except for his favorite store, Michael Novotny's Red Cape Comics. He'd talked to Michael earlier and they were going to go from his store to Woody's for dinner and drinks. Ted was going to be there and Justin had a feeling that Brian would be there, too. He was flattered that Brian was interested. Thoughts of the tall dark-haired man traipsed across Justin's mind on some of the lonelier nights on the road. The hazel eyes, the sultry lips, the slender frame … all intrigued him.

He pulled into the alley behind Michael's store. After a warm greeting and few minutes of work, they were off to Woody's.

Ted greeted Justin first. Ben shook his hand. Justin was disappointed, though, that Brian wasn't there. But, a few minutes later, he breezed in and plopped down next to Justin. "Hey there, Moonrider."

"Hi, Brian. Good to see you." Everyone chatted and Justin heard most of what they were saying, but was distracted by Brian's appreciative glances.

They got on the subject of crimes in the area. There had been reports of some random gay bashings. Michael's mother's boyfriend was a police detective and had been pursuing a couple of cases, but no leads had turned up.

Brian had been talking to a guy at the bar for a while and then disappeared, so Justin assumed that he'd left with him. _Oh, well._ He realized the time and remembered that he'd told his mother that he'd be home by ten pm. He said goodnight to everyone.

As he entered the alley and walked around to the driver's side of his truck, two men jumped out from behind the dumpster.

The first said, "Hey, fag! What do you have in the truck? Anything good?"

The second one said, "Gimme the keys!"

Justin didn't want any trouble, but his truck was his life … his livelihood. "C'mon, guys. Leave me alone. I'll give you my wallet."

He noticed that one of them was holding a baseball bat. As the guy swung it at him, Justin ducked, but the bat grazed his head.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A voice came from the back door of Woody's.

"Oh, look. Another faggot. Get him, Jimmy."

Justin saw Jimmy try to hit Brian, who quickly gave him a roundhouse punch that put him on the ground. Brian stormed over to the fellow with the baseball bat. The guy swung at him and missed him entirely. As he spun after missing his mark, Brian pushed him down to the ground. He grabbed the bat from him and wielded it over him.

"Brian, no!" Justin shouted.

"What do you think now, asshole?" Brian started to make motions like he was going to hit the attacker, but held back. He reached into his pocket and tossed his phone to Justin.

"Call 911."

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Minutes later the police were there, taking statements from Brian and Justin as the attackers were hauled away. Detective Carl Horvath seemed pleased that they were caught and said he'd do what he could to make an example of them. The paramedics examined Justin. He just had a scrape, so they bandaged it and told him to take it easy the rest of the night. Michael spoke to Justin's mother and said that he and Ben would take him home as they lived the closest. They told him they'd take him home right away so he could lie down.

As the police cars pulled away Justin watched Brian. He sensed that he didn't want any accolades for his actions. Other guys would be looking to get their pictures in the paper or something, but not him. The way he handled himself with the attackers was expertly done. There had obviously been some 'hard knocks' in Brian's past where he learned how to defend himself and others. The combination of physical prowess, humility and loyalty were very attractive to Justin. "Thank you. You probably saved my life."

Michael nodded, "You're a superhero, Brian."

Brian shrugged off the gratitude. "So, buy me a drink and we'll call it even."

Ted smiled, "I'll buy. C'mon guys."

Ben said, "We've got to get Justin back to our place to rest."

Justin held his head. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He turned quickly, got a little dizzy and started to fall.

Brian caught him. "Steady there, Moonrider."

In his light-headed state Justin couldn't resist Brian. He held on to the taller man's neck and steadied himself. He pulled him down for a kiss, which was returned.

A little jealousy tinged at Michael. "Come on, Justin. Before you fall over or something."

Ben said, "I'll get the car."

Brian got a slow grin on his face. Justin could feel his face flush. He was slightly embarrassed that he'd kissed Brian, but it obviously didn't bother him. The lips that had just kissed his, whispered into his ear. "Later."

"Later."

Michael and Ben took Justin home and got him settled in on the couch. They'd arranged with Ted and Brian that they'd get Justin's truck safely parked behind the comic book store.

Justin was still reeling from all of the events of the evening. "Michael, do you still want to make your own comic someday?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. You can draw it and I'll write it."

"What'd the main character be like? I have this idea … after Brian defended me tonight …"

Michael brightened. "He'd be tall and sexy and a defender of all of the people that get attacked because they're gay!"

"Yeah. He's gay and he is an ad exec by day."

"And protects by night."

"When he's not fucking."

They laughed and started to take notes on their ideas. Rage was born, along with his trusted sidekick Zephyr and love interest J.T..

_~ ~ ~ Closing comment: How bad is Justin's injury? Will he and Brian ever exchange more than a kiss?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – **Magic in the Moonlight**

Chapter Description – The boys establish their attraction.

Monday, 5 April 2004

Michael was in a good mood. Vic and Rodney were coming over for dinner. Justin was going to be in town again, so he was joining them. Ben was watching Hunter at a swim practice.

He opened Red Cape Comics back door just as Justin was pulling up. Michael smiled and looked up. "Another full moon. Right on time."

They said their hellos and unloaded that month's shipment. After that, they proceeded to Michael's. As he put the finishing touches on his mother's recipe for lasagna they chatted about Rage. Michael went upstairs for a quick shower to freshen up. As he was in his room putting his shoes on, Justin brought some sketches that he had done. They were both energized about their comic.

Justin asked, "Is Brian going to be here?"

"I invited him, but you never know with him. I think he's a little jealous of all of the time I've been spending on this comic with you."

"He should be flattered. We're basing it on him."

"I never really told him that and I don't think he's figured it out. After he sees these drawings, though, he'll know." Michael looked at Justin and then the pictures he'd drawn of Rage/Brian. With every stroke of his pen, he'd shown his admiration for Brian's body. "This is the spitting image of him. Your memory of his look is uncanny."

"He made an impression." Justin blushed slightly, like a schoolboy with a crush.

"I'll bet." After watching Brian and Justin flirting at their first meeting, he'd known that the two unstoppable forces would probably crash together at some point. With Brian's fuck 'em and leave 'em policy, though, it wasn't likely that it'd be anything more than a one night thing. Michael knew Justin was unconventional enough to be able to handle it.

The doorbell rang again and Michael answered it. "Brian! I didn't think you'd come."

Brian smiled. "I always come when I say I'm going to."

Michael chuckled at the double entendre. "I just didn't know if you _wanted_ to tonight."

"It's Deb's recipe, right? No tofu or anything."

"All Italian … all mom."

"Good." Brian turned his attention to Justin. "Moonrider. How's the head?" He reached up to the blond's forehead and ran his thumb over the mark, while his fingers ran through Justin's hair.

"I'm fine, Brian. Good to see you." He leaned into Brian's touch.

"Listen guys, I have to go pick up Ben and Hunter from swim practice. Justin, go get your drawings for Rage and bring them down so we can show everyone."

"OK. Yeah, Brian you'll like them."

"See ya in a few, guys." Michael took off.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Justin went upstairs and gathered his drawings where they had spread them out on the bed. He waited a few minutes to see if Brian would follow him, hoping he would.

Sure enough, a deep voice spoke from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting these, and … waiting for you."

Brian looked at the drawings. "I see Rage has a striking resemblance to me. Imagine that. I'll bet that was all Mikey's idea."

"Not entirely. See here where he saves young J.T. from the gay bashers?"

"And here …?"

"He takes J.T. to his restorative bed and fucks him back to health."

Brian snickered as he took another look at the drawings. "How _did_ you know what my body looks like?" He took another step closer to Justin.

"I imagined."

Brian looked at a final drawing. "What's happening here?"

"Rage has been frozen in a block of ice by Ice Tina, so J.T. rescues him by giving him a hot blow job. I want it to be the cover, maybe for a second issue."

Brian stepped forward and gently tossed the drawings onto the bed. Justin could feel an intense heat emanating from Brian's hazel eyes. His gaze continued as he moved even closer. He knew that Brian was done with the pleasantries and the art appreciation. He was ready for action.

Justin slid his hands to Brian's shoulders. He could feel his heart beating faster and his breath stopped, waiting for a kiss. Brian moved his hand to the side of his face and pulled him in as their mouths met. Justin parted his lips and was pleased when Brian's tongue pressed inside. They held each other and continued for a few seconds. The desire for each other came out as they expressed their feelings with their lips and tongues. Brian's hand ran through Justin's hair and their grip on each other tightened. The passion of the moment was more than Justin ever anticipated. The kiss was mind blowing.

After a minute of kissing, they slowed their actions and Brian's lips moved to Justin's ear. "What I wouldn't give right now to just be able to throw you on that bed and fuck your brains out."

Justin smiled and put his hands on either side of Brian's face. "We can't, though."

"I'm so fucking hard."

Justin moved his hand to the front of Brian's jeans. "Mmm, so you are." His hand teased Brian, gently cupping his hardening cock.

Brian bit his lip, holding back a moan. "I'm not sure that picture of Rage showed… correct proportions… maybe you should double check the measurements?" He smiled, tongue in cheek, pushing slightly into the blonds warm hand.

"Excellent idea."

Justin kissed Brian briefly on the lips and then continued to his neck. He slowly unbuttoned Brian's shirt to kiss his chest and stomach, and continued a path until he was on his knees. He looked up and smiled as he undid Brian's belt and then his jeans. _Commando… hot._ He grinned heatedly up at Brian before unzipping his pants, his stiff cock almost bouncing out for further attentions from Justin's lips. He eagerly licked it and took it into his mouth, causing Brian to tilt his head back and let out a sigh of relief.

Justin could not remember when had seen such a magnificent cock, and was intent on giving Brian an unforgettable blow job. He stroked, licked and enveloped the sweet member with his mouth. Pre-cum touched his tongue as he licked and then took it all in again. Brian began to moan. His hand rested on the side of Justin's head and his fingers traced through the shaggy blond locks.

Justin continued for a few minutes. Finally, the excitement had built to an intense point with Brian. Justin could feel the stiffness and the surge beginning.

"Fuck, that's it, Justin." Brian pumped his hips into Justin's exquisite mouth once, twice, finally spilling his seed into that sweet mouth. Justin waited for every last drop before he released the dick from his mouth. He wiped his mouth a little with the back of his hand.

Justin stood up and kissed Brian. They continued for some time. Brian's hands ran over Justin's back and traveled down to his ass for some gentle squeezes. Justin's hands wrapped around Brian and slid under his shirt.

A voice came from downstairs. "Hey, guys we're home!"

"Shit." Brian began to fasten his pants. He had his back turned to the door as he buckled his belt. Justin snickered a little and began to gather the drawings again.

"Hi. Ben can't wait to see the drawings. Do you have them?" Michael said as he bounded up the stairs.

"Yeah, I was just showing them."

Brian turned around and put his arm around Justin. He smirked as he said, "This boy is very talented, Michael. In ways you may never know."

"I'm sure." He gave the pair a wary look, like he knew what they'd been doing. He turned his attention to the drawings again. "I'll bring these downstairs."

Justin said, "We'll be down in a second."

Michael smiled and went back down the stairs.

Brian turned his blond friend to face him. They kissed passionately. "Stay with me tonight."

"I promised Michael that I'd stay here and work on Rage with him."

Brian kissed his way down his neck and then breathed softly into his ear. "The hell with that. You'll have much more fun with me."

Justin felt the heat of the breath trying to melt him and began lose his resolve, but he gathered himself. "I'm sure, but I promised. And this is what I want to do, draw comics. Rage has gotten me energized again about drawing. I don't want to stop now. But, the next time I'm in town…" He looked up at Brian hopefully.

"Your ass is mine." The reply was followed by another hot kiss with tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Voices were heard from downstairs. Brian stopped the kiss. "It's Vic and Rodney."

"We'd better get downstairs, then."

"C'mon, I'll introduce you." Brian put his hand on the small of Justin's back as he motioned toward the door.

They found everyone in the kitchen. Brian introduced Vic and Rodney to Justin. They were admiring the Rage drawings.

Everyone sat down for dinner. Brian was next to Justin and occasionally they'd touch hands or stroke each other's thighs under the table. Brian thought he saw a little knowing smirk from Vic halfway through dinner. There was a glimmer in Vic's eyes seeing something he never though he'd see - Brian actually enjoying someone else's company, and was happy for his other son to find what he knew he deserved.

As the evening ended, Brian cornered Justin next to his truck. "So, next time you're in town, if I'm not doing anything important…"

"Yes?" Justin knew enough about Brian to know he was playing one of his _'I don't really want you'_ games.

"We'll see if we can get together."

Justin, however, had no problem letting Brian know how much he wanted him. "I will spend every moment I can with you." They kissed passionately until Justin pulled away. A promise of pleasures yet to come. "I have to go. Later."

"Later."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tuesday, 4 May 2004

Brian checked himself in the loft mirror. "I'd fuck me." He was waiting for his 'Moonrider', Justin, to arrive. They'd exchanged a couple of phone calls and the time and place for getting together was here and now. Fortunately, Justin was going to eat before making his delivery to Michael's store, so once he arrived he would be Brian's for the night.

The buzzer rang. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Brian. It's Justin."

"Come on up. Fourth floor."

Brian stood in the doorway waiting. He was barefoot, wearing a jeans and a black tank top. The elevator arrived and Justin opened the gate. He was carrying a small duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Hello, Brian. It's good to see you."

"You, too." Brian waved his hand and his guest entered the loft.

Justin spun around taking it all in. "Wow. Nice place. I like your kitchen. Look at those ceilings!"

Brian smirked, and then said, "Put your bag there on the bed."

Justin continued through the bedroom, sat down his bag and then checked out the bathroom. "Cool shower. Bet you have had some orgies in there, eh?"

"Well, not there, actually, I …"

"What's this?" Justin plopped down on the floor pad in front of the window.

"It's just a place to relax when I'm watching TV. Comfy?"

Justin was stretching like a cat in the moonlight. "Yeah, this is great. I love how you can see the moon from here. It's beautiful."

As Brian took in the sight before him, he murmured the word, "Beautiful."

"Hmmmm?"

"Nothing. So, what are your plans for the night, Moonrider?" He knelt down next to his guest.

Justin ran his hand from Brian's hand, up his arm, and pulled him down. "My plan is to try out the floor pad, the bed, the shower and every other conceivable place for fucking. Does that sound OK?"

His question was met with a kiss. It began softly and tenderly, but soon tongues were sweeping each other's mouths. Brian was on top of Justin, their groins pressing together. Brian slid the blond's shirt up and kissed at his chest and licked his nipples, causing a gasp to emit from Justin's lips. The shirt was quickly removed and the black tank top soon also fell by the wayside. As Brian reclined again their hands explored each other's bodies. Justin began to unfasten his jeans and slid them down. Brian's hands cupped the blond's ass cheeks.

Just then, Brian heard a noise in the hallway – the elevator. "Shit, the door is still open. I'll get it. Don't want to be interrupted." He crossed the room, closed the door and locked it.

As he returned to the floor pad, he saw the most glorious thing he could ever remember seeing. Awash in moonlight, a naked and ready Justin waited for him with a sexy gleam in his eye. The muscles of his chest were highlighted by the moon shadows. A thick and impressive cock stood at attention, making Brian lick his lips with desire.

He undressed and set his clothes aside. As he knelt at Justin's feet he couldn't help the words coming from his mouth. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

"You're pretty amazing yourself." A smile crossed the young man's face as he, too, moistened his lips.

As Brian lay on top of Justin their bodies touched and they both gasped a little. Finally, after months of anticipation and the thrust and parry of flirting, they were there. They were together and nothing was going to stop the consummation of this, _do I dare call it_, relationship. Brian began by kissing Justin's lips and then continued to his neck, nipples and chest. Justin moaned and reacted to every sensual move. As Brian's lips traveled down to his cock, Justin gasped. Attention was then given to an intense blow job; Brian concentrating on stimulating his lover as much as possible. He licked, nipped and sucked the thick, erect cock. Justin's pre-cum was lapped up as if it was whipped cream topping.

"Delicious." Brian muttered as he continued his actions both with his hand and his lips. Justin began to buck and raise his hips, but he held him fast and continued the task at hand.

"Jesus, Brian. You're going to make me come."

A chuckle emitted from the busy mouth. "Is that such a bad thing? Maybe take the pressure off, so we can continue at our leisure?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, I'm so fucking close. Damn, you're good."

Brian smiled as he draped his arm over his lover's hips. "Hold on." He leaned forward and gave it all he had. He felt Justin's hand touch his head as his fingers ran through his hair, while his body continued to buck and twitch.

"Oh, my God." Justin drew a deep gasp of air. "Just … like … that." His cock exploded with cum as he yelled. "Aaaah, Brian. Fuck!" He arched his back as he came, almost throwing Brian off in the throes of extreme pleasure.

A condom and small bottle of lube were retrieved from a nearby drawer. Brian applied the lube to Justin's ass and then put the condom on himself. Justin parted his legs and opened himself up completely to his lover. Brian moaned at the sight and leaned forward. A forceful kiss established the passion just before Brian pushed himself inside.

"Oh!" A hiss escaped Justin's lips.

His lover paused as his face showed concern. "OK?"

"Yeah. It's good. Just … yeah, I'm fine."

Brian continued at first with a slow, careful pace until his lover kissed him again and said, "It's OK now. Fuck me harder." He obliged with a fierce rhythm that increased until their bodies were slamming together.

"You feel so good. So tight. Damn." Brian thought that this was the hottest session he could remember having in a long time. _What was it? Was it the delicious youth of his lover? Was it the tight heat surrounding his cock? Was it simply the fact that they were finally together after so much anticipation?_

As Brian pulled back to look in the deep blue eyes before him reflecting the light coming in the window, he thought to himself – _is it the moonlight?_

Justin snapped his head back and then leaned forward to look his lover in the eyes. He bit his lip and then moaned again. His lips begged to be kissed as tongues, once again, explored each other's mouths. Justin fisted his cock and whispered, "I'm going to come again … fuck, just like that. I'm gonna …"

"Do it. Come for me, Justin."

The kissable lips parted to yell in ecstasy. "Aaaahhh! Oh, yeah. Oh, my God!"

Brian smiled at the look on his lover's face. Soon he felt the wave hit him, too. This was the most incredible orgasm he could remember having – ever. He thrust a couple of more times and then collapsed onto Justin.

Many locations and many sexual positions later, they prepared for bed, for sleep.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

As Justin's head rested on Brian's shoulder, Justin spoke softly. "This was so great. It's too bad … never mind."

"What?"

"I'm just sorry that this will be our only time together like this. But, you're you and I respect that you have an 'only once' policy. Hell, I'm kinda the same way." He paused and looked into Brian's hazel eyes. "Let's just say that this was a night I'll never forget." He smiled and kissed his dark haired lover and put his head back down.

Brian was unsure how to respond as mixed emotions swirled in his head. The kid was right – his usual policy was only once. But, things with Justin were different. Brian had thoroughly enjoyed his night with him. The young blond had boundless energy and a great sexual appetite. When he'd said his plan was 'to try out every conceivable place for fucking', he wasn't kidding. He'd never found a sexual equal in just one person, and what a person Justin was. What was the harm in inviting him back for another romp next month? Justin was basically a traveling salesman and didn't seem to be the type who wanted to be tied down to one place any time soon. Brian decided to leave the door open, so to speak.

"Who's to say it can't happen again? Next time you're in town. If you want."

He could feel Justin's body move to look him in the eye again. "Really? Oh, yeah, I want."

Their lips met again as Brian pushed Justin over onto his back. The kisses were soft and tender. Tongues touched, but didn't attack. This was lovemaking. This was a gentle expression of feelings that Brian wasn't used to. He _cared_ about Justin. He wanted to be with him. He enjoyed holding him and showing sweet affections. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

_~ ~ Closing comment: Is Brian really okay with this arrangement, or is too good to be true? _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – **Ride me, Moonrider**

Chapter Description – Brian has a setback. How will Justin help him?

Thursday, 3 June 2004

Pulling the truck into the alley behind Red Cape Comics, Justin had one thing in mind, _Brian_. He had to make a quick delivery and then see what was happening with his lover from last month. They spoke on the phone a couple of times after Justin left for the road again, but then Brian stopped returning calls and texts. Maybe it was just Brian trying to put him off, but it was so abrupt that he suspected there was a problem … something that nobody was telling him. When Justin tried asking Michael, his answers were always vague, like "He's on vacation." "He's probably busy with work since he got back." Justin was hoping that this visit to Pittsburgh would provide some answers.

"Hey, Michael." The men said their hellos and hugged.

"Ted's here. We're going to grab a bite at the Diner, if you'd like to join us."

"Maybe. Let's get this unloaded first, OK?"

Ted was in the shop and said hello to Justin. They chatted for a while. Ted told Justin about working for Kinnetik.

"How is Brian? I haven't heard from him."

Ted seemed evasive. "Oh, ya know, busy. Typical Brian."

Michael approached them. "Is that the last box, Justin?"

"Yeah, but there's a promotional rack for that new series. Let me get it from the back of the truck. It'll take me a sec." He went into the truck and retrieved the rack. As he walked into the back of the store he overheard Michael and Ted talking.

"So, it was testicular cancer?" Michael asked.

Justin held his breath and listened.

Ted said, "Yes. The radiation treatments made Brian very sick. He'd kill me if he knew I was telling you, but, you're his best friend. I figure you have the right to know."

Justin started to tear up. _How could this happen?_

Michael said, "I knew something was going on. He decides, all of a sudden, to go to Spain? And he looked like hell when I dropped in on him last week. This diagnosis must've happened weeks ago. He left for his supposed vacation about a month ago. Yeah, it was right after Justin's last visit. It must have been a trip for surgery, not sun and guys."

"I don't know how many guys he'll be interested in right now. You've heard was testicular cancer surgery does to you, right?"

"You mean…"

"Impotence. At least temporarily."

"Shit. Poor Brian." Michael whimpered.

Justin decided to go and see Brian. He yelled from the back of the shop. "Hey guys, I'm going to hit dinner at my Mom's. I'll catch you next month." He got in his truck and headed over to the loft. He buzzed the intercom at the front of the building and was pleased when Brian answered.

"Yeah?"

"Brian, it's Justin. I want to see you."

"Leave me alone, Justin. Go play with Mikey or Ted or one of your other buddies."

"But, I'm here now. You can't make me go away."

A neighbor left the building and Justin caught the door and entered. He rode the elevator up and knocked on the loft door. Brian answered, looking gaunt and a little tired.

"Hi." Justin said brightly.

"I told you to go away. You don't want to be here."

"Don't tell me what I want." Justin pushed past Brian and entered the loft.

"Don't you understand English? Go away!"

"You're not getting rid of me. You're obviously not feeling well, so I'm here to keep you company." He opened the refrigerator door. "Do you have anything to eat? Or do you want to order out?"

Brian sat down on the couch. "I'm not interested in eating. I don't have anything here."

Justin gave up on the fridge, closed the loft door and sat next to his friend. "So, I'm guessing that you either got the flu really bad, or have a stomach condition that suddenly popped up, or maybe you've been having some kind of treatments that make you sick."

Brian quirked an eyebrow. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Nobody. No one would tell me why you weren't returning my calls or what the hell has been going on, but I'll find out, eventually." Justin knew that it had been testicular cancer, but didn't let on that he'd overheard Ted and Michael's conversation.

"Why do you care?"

"I am going to be the only guy you ever fucked more than once, remember? I'm not giving up that title that easily."

Brian gave a glimmer of a smile for a second. "I didn't realize there was a title that came with that."

"You bet. It comes with a crown and everything." He paused. "We don't have to fuck this time around, though. You don't look like you're up for it."

Brian sighed. "I'm not UP for anything, unfortunately."

Justin gave him a glance. "You mean … you?" He looked down at his jeans.

"Nothing." Brian started to stand up, but Justin held him back.

"That's OK. You have other parts of your body that are equally talented, if I remember correctly." Justin held Brian's right hand, slowly brought it up to his mouth and sucked on his middle finger.

The grin reappeared on Brian's face. "You remember that, do you?"

Justin pulled himself up and straddled Brian's lap, causing his friend to wince in anticipated pain. But, the blond sat down slowly and carefully. "And I remember this." He leaned forward and they kissed with tongues dueling. Brian's hands worked their way around Justin's back and slid into the waistband of his jeans. His right hand plunged down the back of the bubble butt until it found its target. The brunet's sexual desire was obviously reignited.

As Brian's fingertip breached Justin's entrance, he gasped. "Fuck, yeah." Kissing began anew as the passion increased. Justin pulled off his t-shirt as his lover's attack to his most private place continued. He unzipped his jeans, giving Brian even more access. Finally, Justin stood up to remove the jeans and any other clothing.

Brian said, "Lie down." Justin did as requested and Brian licked him from his balls to the nape of his neck. Then, he smiled, spit on his finger and pushed it inside what was becoming his new favorite place. Kissing resumed as Justin's hands roamed Brian's back and ass.

As one of their kisses ended, Brian paused with his face directly over Justin's. His lips curled into a big grin. "Oh, yeah."

"What?" The kissing and finger assault had abruptly stopped, causing Justin to wonder why.

Brian stood in front of the couch with his hand on a bulge in his jeans and a smile on his face. "It seems that I have recovered."

Justin smiled and quickly unfastened Brian's jeans to reveal a glorious hard on. "Oh, yeah. That's the Brian we all know and love." He quickly helped him out of his clothing. Justin moved forward to touch him and saw the scar from the surgery. He traced his fingertips gently over the area and looked up at Brian's face.

"It was testicular cancer. They got it."

"You're OK now?"

"The last radiation treatment was last week. I'll be fine." He stroked Justin's blond hair and leaned down until they were eye to eye. "And I'll be better after you blow me."

Justin smiled and took the reinvigorated cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked, much to the appreciative utterances of his lover. He took him in as far as he could, which was almost completely, and then would work him up and down again. His hands wrapped around Brian's ass and pulled his hips forward.

"Yeah, that's it." Brian said as he ran his fingers through Justin's hair.

They continued for a minute and then Brian said, "Hold on. I want to come inside you."

"OK."

Brian undressed completely and found a condom and lube. He sat on the couch, put the condom on and lubed himself. "Ride me, Moonrider."

Justin returned to his earlier straddling position. Brian's cock was ready and poised for entry. Justin slid down onto the slick shaft. "Oh .. fuck yeah."

He could see the pleasure wash over his lover's face as the brunet leaned forward to kiss him. "Take it easy, just nice and slow."

Justin began to move his body up and down. He was concerned that the action was too vigorous for Brian's tender balls. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No. God, your ass feels so good."

The passion was intense and Justin began to ride up and down more vigorously. Brian guided the action with his hands under Justin's ass cheeks as his young lover grunted at every motion. They occasionally kissed, but this was all about the fucking. Brian eventually said, "Touch yourself. Come for me."

That was all Justin needed to hear after holding back for so long. He began stroking his leaking cock. "Jesus! That's … Oh, God. Here I come. Fuck!"

As Justin yelled out his orgasm, Brian was approaching his, too. He soon followed with an explosive yell. His cum filled the condom inside his lover. He leaned forward and buried his face in Justin's neck as they both regained their breath and composure.

Justin spoke first. "Welcome back, oh stud king."

Brian smiled and kissed him. "I might be king but I believe you just earned that crown, didn't you?

His lover grinned. "That's right! The only man you've ever fucked twice." He looked sweetly into Brian's face. "It's an honor, your highness."

"Damn right it is." Brian's expression changed from his usual aloof detachment to one of tenderness. "Wear your crown with pride, my prince." They kissed.

Justin caught his breath. _My prince_. Was Brian saying that he was _his_? It was almost too much to hope for. Justin was falling in love with Brian. He knew all along that this man was a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. To be in his arms more than once and be able to have sex with him again was more than he'd expected from this … relationship.

He knew better than to make a big deal out of what Brian had said because he feared that would make him pull away emotionally. No, he'd keep it cool and internalize the feelings of happiness. "Can I wash up?"

Brian nodded. "Sure, let's shower." He pulled out and disposed of the condom. They walked to the bathroom, started the shower and cleaned each other up.

Justin's heart was still beating fast from two things: the sex and the idea of being this man's 'prince'. _Best day ever_. He could feel Brian's arms snake around him and pull him closer. A soapy digit began running up and down his crack, inviting yet another round of sexual play. Life was good.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Brian touched Justin and felt his soft skin beneath his hands as they concluded their shower. The young blond's lips were so inviting that he felt he couldn't get enough of them. What was it about this guy that he couldn't resist? His lips needed to be kissed … his hair needed to be stroked … his ass needed to be Brian's private domain. For a moment Brian considered that other men had had Justin in the past and that there'd still be other men in the future. He tried to banish such thoughts from his mind. Justin was with _him_ now, at least for the next few hours.

He considered, too, what it meant when he'd let those words slip from his mouth. He looked at the man in his arms as blue eyes met his. _Yes, truly a prince_. He captured the raspberry lips with his own once more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Friday, 2 July 2004

Debbie Novotny double checked everything in the food tent for the Liberty bike ride. Everything was in place for that evening's dinner after a full day for the riders. She supported the Liberty Ride because all of the money raised went to the AIDS hospice, a place that she and her late brother, Vic, believed in.

She had plenty of helpers, including her son Michael's friend Justin. He had helped her with cooking for the last couple of hours. As they worked, he chatted about the comic that he and Michael were doing. Then their conversation drifted to Brian.

"So, you like him, eh?"

"He's amazing. I've never met anyone like him."

"You'd better watch yourself around him. He never lets another heart touch his. He'll break yours before he'll even admit he's your boyfriend."

He shrugged a shoulder. "We're just having fun. I'm not looking for a steady boyfriend. I'm a traveling salesman."

"Lock up the farmer's daughters … or in this case … sons?"

Justin's face lit up with a smile like sunshine. "Something like that."

"Listen here, Sunshine." Debbie wagged a finger. "Just be careful, OK?"

"Yes'm."

"Now bring these potatoes over to the serving table."

"You got it."

She watched as he walked away. "Good kid. What the hell is he doing with Brian?"

Her question was answered, at least partially, a few minutes later. Brian limped into the food tent. He was one of the last to make it. "Stubborn son-of-a-bitch" she said to herself as he made his way towards her.

"Hey, Deb. Is Justin here? Mikey said he'd been helping you."

"Yeah, he's …"

"Brian!" Justin exclaimed as he ran into his arms. "How are you?"

"I feel like shit, but I'm surviving." They kissed. "You're giving me a massage later."

"You got it."

"Are you staying tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss a night under the stars with you. I got my Toronto run done early so I could be with you. I told my usual couch-owner that I wasn't staying with him tonight, that I was camping out." Justin snickered. "He told me I was crazy."

"You are. If you think this is going to be …"

"I'm crazy for _you_, ya big dope. Sit down while I get you something to eat."

"I can get it myself." After two painful steps, Brian leaned on his young friend to take the pressure off of his tired legs.

They sat down to eat and Justin chatted with Michael about Rage and the possibility of it being published. The guys were very hopeful that a couple of publishers seemed interested.

Michael teased Brian about showing off by riding no handed. He'd been trying to impress one of the other guys riding with them.

Brian smiled. "He was hot, but I decided showing off wasn't worth killing myself over."

"You could've been really hurt, Brian. You're lucky."

"I didn't need him tonight, anyway." Brian kissed Justin.

Alongside Michael was his husband, Ben. Deb was so excited that her son was able to get married. She saw the look in their eyes and there was nothing but love there.

While they were talking, when Brian wasn't noticing, Deb was studying him. _He_ had a look of love in _his_ eyes when he'd look at Justin. Every time the young man would laugh, Brian would smile. When Justin would lean toward him, Brian would kiss his forehead or his lips.

Justin said to Michael and Ben, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be at your wedding. I'm so happy for you guys!"

Ben put his arm around Michael. "Thank you. We're sorry that you couldn't be there. You should have seen the party that Brian arranged for us last night."

"I heard. Champagne, cake and a Jewish orchestra!"

Michael got a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked at Brian and Justin. "Hey, maybe someday _you guys_ can get married!"

Justin chuckled. "It's like our third date, Michael. If you can even call it a date."

Brian wasn't playing into Michael's teasing. He leaned toward Justin. "Oh, boy! Third date. Does that mean that you'll put out tonight?"

"Maybe." Justin gave a coy look as he cleared their dishes.

Brian struggled to stand up. Deb started to help him, but he shook off her assistance. "I'm fine, Deb."

They walked away from the table and headed for the entrance to the tent. She looked over her shoulder at Justin and then back at Brian. "You love him, don't you?"

His face twisted. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She saw right through his denial. "Brian _fucking_ Kinney does have a heart and has finally let another heart touch his."

"Ma, I think you're all wrapped up in this romantic wedding stuff and it's gotten to your head."

"He's a good, sweet man, Brian. Don't hurt him."

"I'll only hurt him when I fuck him into that air mattress tonight."

"Protest all you want, asshole, but I know you too damn well."

Brian patted her on the shoulder. "G'nite Deb."

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Brian made his way to his tent, feeling the aches and pains of riding all day. As he walked, Justin caught up to him. "It's beautiful out here tonight. Look at the stars, and the moon!"

They paused before entering the tent. Brian looked at Justin and was captured, yet again, with the beautiful sight before him. The moonlight shone on the young man's handsome face. His blond hair was lit with the soft glow and his eyes sparkled like the stars he was observing. He pulled Justin in for a kiss, which quickly deepened. "How about we get out of this cold, get in the tent and warm each other up?"

"After your massage."

Brian smiled and motioned for him to enter the tent. He followed and soon they were naked inside the two sleeping bags that had been zipped together to make one 'double wide'. Justin disappeared into the depths of the bedding and Brian felt eager hands massaging his tired muscles. This was also accompanied by a blow job and a rim job.

Finally, a blond head appeared, smiling brightly. "Did you enjoy your massage?"

Brian said breathlessly, "Almost as much as the other things you were doing down there."

They kissed with tongues gently roaming each other's mouths. It was time for Brian's hands to touch _Justin'_s body. His fingers curled around the young man's cock and then began cupping and exploring his ass. Justin rolled to his stomach as Brian put on a condom and lubed his lover. He slid himself into that most pleasurable of places.

Brian was enjoying every move, every touch and every moan from Justin. This was where he was happiest. There had been other men in his life. God knows he'd been with more than most. But those men were tricks, just acquisitions along the way to give him quick pleasure and be set aside. Justin was different. Brian looked forward to seeing him and truly enjoyed spending time with him. This one was special and Brian was quickly realizing that some of what Deb had said was true – he was falling for him. The thought terrified him a little, but then he'd kiss Justin or rock his body closer … go deeper … and all fear would disappear.

_~ ~ Closing comment: Will Brian be OK with his friends teasing him about Justin?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – **Moon for the Misbegotten**

Chapter Description – Some conflicts threaten to tear them apart.

Saturday, 31 July 2004

It was Saturday night and the gang decided to get together for a drink at Woody's to toast Ben and Michael's one month anniversary. It was the first time they all had time to get together since the wedding and the Liberty Ride.

Ted ordered a club soda, having sworn off alcohol since rehab. He looked at his friends. Ben and Michael were there, of course, looking as in love as ever. Emmett had seen Drew earlier in the evening, so he was still aglow. Newly engaged Deb and Carl were there and exchanged the rare hetero kiss at Woody's. The person that made Ted smile most of all was his blue eyed boyfriend, Blake, who had been so helpful to him during rehab. He was thrilled to be back together with him. This time he hoped it would last.

And then there was Brian. Yes, even Brian Kinney, roving stud, seemed to have a steady relationship with their friend Justin. Ted still couldn't believe it, but all of the signs were there. The ones that he picked up on were the more subtle, like the fact that Brian would always take Justin's calls, even if he was in an important meeting.

Brian had just arrived and Ted handed him his first beer.

"Thank you, Theodore."

Emmett cocked his head. "Is that a new shirt?"

Brian smoothed the front. "Yes, it is."

Michael smiled, "And is that the gleam of a manicure?"

Before Brian could answer, Ted said, "And you got a haircut after work."

"Why are you guys so fucking interested in my grooming habits?"

"It can only mean one thing, guys." Michael was enjoying this.

Emmett played along. "What's that, Michael?"

"It's a full moon!"

The men in the conversation howled in Brian's direction. The chorus of howls made a few heads turn in the bar.

Ted said, "And the monthly arrival of your boyfriend, Justin."

Brian protested, "He's _not_ my _boyfriend_."

"Uh, you see him regularly." Emmett said.

"You like him, take his calls, and talk about him." Ted said.

Michael gave the last of the damning evidence. "You let him sleep and shower at your place _and_ you've fucked him more than once."

_"He's your boyfriend!" _The chorus chimed_._

"Fuck you, guys."

Ben smiled. "Take it easy on him, guys."

Brian looked at him, "Thank you, Professor."

"Brian has a hard time with the social morays of dating and marriage. He doesn't want to consider himself tied down."

Emmett muttered under his breath to Ted. "He had _you_ tied down once." Ted hit him.

Ben continued, unaware of Emmett's comment. "If he doesn't consider Justin his boyfriend then respect that."

Brian nodded, "Smart man."

Ted agreed, "Ben's right. Whatever you say, Brian."

"Thanks."

"Just know that, with your relationship with Justin…"

"Yes?"

"_You're_ the one who's fucked."

They all laughed.

"You can make fun, but I have the perfect set up. He comes to town, he _comes_, I _come_. In the morning, he leaves. No maintenance. No drama. No need for romantic gestures. Perfect."

"If you say so." Michael pulled Ben closer and kissed him. "I think I have the perfect set up; I'm married to this hot guy, we have a great little house and our son Hunter. I love it."

Brian gave a smarmy smile. "If that's what makes you happy. It's not my idea of perfection. Now, if you'll excuse me, I see a hot guy I need to talk to."

Within the hour, Brian picked up a trick and took him into the bathroom for a quick fuck. The sex was mildly satisfying, but there was definitely something lacking. It was over in minutes and Brian left Woody's by the back door.

When he got to his building, Justin was sitting and waiting for him. "Hey."

"Hey, Justin." They kissed. "I didn't know that you'd be here this early."

"Yeah, Debbie accepted the delivery for Michael because he was out."

"We were at Woody's."

"Oh, OK." Justin ran his hand over Brian's crotch as he unlocked the door. "Did you get lucky?" He smiled with an intrigued look.

"Not as lucky as I am right now."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Monday, 30 August 2004

Justin smiled as he held the comic in his hand. _Rage_ had been published and he was holding one of the first copies. "Michael, this is incredible!"

"It's amazing. I can't believe we got a comic about a gay superhero published!"

"Un-fucking-believable!" Justin reached for Michael and they hugged each other. He felt a genuine affection for Michael, like a brother. "I never would have been able to do this without you."

"Hey, it's your drawings that made it all come together. You're so talented."

"Has Brian seen it yet? Or anyone else?"

"You're the first. Brian should be here any minute. He said he'd take us out for a drink to celebrate."

The bell on the door rang and Ted entered the shop. "Justin! Hey, what's up?"

Michael proudly handed him a Rage comic. "We're published!"

Ted's eyes grew wide. "Awesome! Congratulations, guys. Brian told me to meet him here – that we were going out for a drink. He didn't tell me what it was about. I just assumed it was so that I could watch him score repeatedly."

Michael shook his head. "Not so much lately."

Ted shrugged a little. "No, you're right. He doesn't seem to trick as much."

Justin was intrigued. "Really? Why not? He's not sick again, is he?"

"Oh, no. He's feeling fine." Michael gave Justin a knowing grin. "It seems he has this guy he's been seeing regularly." Both men pointed at Justin.

"Me?"

"I don't know what it is, Justin, but Michael is right, he's slowed his trolling in the bars. He's been working longer hours, except, of course, on nights like tonight, when he knows he's going to be seeing you."

Justin blushed. "Really?"

Michael nodded. "It seems Rage has found his J.T.."

The bell on the door rang again and the guys looked over to see Brian enter. "Hey, guys. Justin, glad I found you here." He kissed him. Michael and Ted shared a smile and a chuckle. Brian bristled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just happy that you found your J.T.." Michael and Ted sighed a fake romantic sigh, like they were teenagers swooning. Justin smiled, waiting for his reaction.

Brian gave them a smarmy laugh. Michael handed him the comic and he looked at the cover which depicted Rage holding a wounded J.T. in his arms. The corners of Brian's mouth turned up. "I hope you guys sell a million of these." He flipped a few pages. "That'll piss off the heterosexuals."

"I love the colors. Aren't Justin's drawings amazing?"

"Amazing." Brian looked at Justin and pulled him in for another kiss. "You should really study art and get going on college."

"Do you think so?" Justin asked.

Ted agreed. "You've got a real talent, Justin."

"He's right." Michael agreed.

"I was thinking of applying at Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts for the January semester. I should have enough money saved up."

The men talked for a while and made plans for the evening involving The Diner and then Woody's. Justin went to his truck and retrieved that month's delivery.

A young man entered the comic store and browsed the racks. He looked up as Justin emerged from the supply room. "Justin? Justin Taylor?"

"Yes?" Justin didn't recognize the nice-looking man. He was about six feet tall, with green eyes and reddish-brown wavy hair. He had a nice build, a tailored green dress shirt and brown pants.

"I'm Kyle Waddel, from St. James Academy. We graduated together." He stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Of course, Kyle. How have you been?" They shook hands.

"Great. I'm selling insurance in an office up the street." He handed Justin his business card. "And you?"

"I deliver comic books and … we just got published. Michael and I created _Rage_. The first gay superhero." He handed Kyle the comic.

"Fantastic!" Kyle flipped the pages. "I remember when you were fighting with Chris Hobbes in the locker room about being gay. I had to hold you back to keep you from beating the crap out of him. I always hated that asshole."

"That was the worst fight we ever had."

"I didn't have the guts to come out until after high school."

"You're gay, Kyle?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I wanted to ask you to prom, but I was afraid that Chris would beat us _both_ up."

Justin was watching Brian out of the corner of his eye. He was pretending to be reading the comic, but would glance up at the younger men having a reunion. Justin decided to enjoy the moment. "Yeah, he probably would have." He stepped a little closer to Kyle. "We should get together some time. I'm in town once a month." He turned Kyle's comic over and wrote a number on the back. "Here's my cell number."

Kyle smiled and put his hand on Justin's shoulder. "What about tonight?"

Justin saw that he now had the attention of all three of his pals. He considered his response for a second. Finally, he scrunched his face and said, "I've already got plans with my friends here. Sorry. Maybe next time."

"OK. I understand." He held up the comic. "I've got your number." He turned to Michael. "Do I owe you for the comic?"

Michael waved him off. "No. Any friend of Justin's…"

"Thanks. I'll see you around then, Justin." They hugged briefly and Kyle left the store.

Justin watched as Kyle left and turned back to Brian and the others. They pretended to be preoccupied with the comic, but he smiled knowing they'd heard his conversation with Kyle and were curious. "Fancy meeting him again. It's been a couple of years."

Brian glanced at him briefly. "Fancy that."

Justin was enjoying the tinges of jealousy in Brian's look. "He's kind of cute. I always wondered if he was gay."

"Well, now you know." Brian said.

"I'll have to call him next month." Justin said with a smile.

"You should. Call him and go back to his place. Fuck him like crazy." Brian said with irritation in his voice as he put the comic on the counter. "Are we all going out or what?"

Michael nodded. "Sure, let me lock up. Ready, Teddy?"

"Let's go." Ted said.

"Justin, are you leaving your truck here?"

"It'd probably be better." Justin turned to Brian. "Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure. C'mon." Brian motioned toward the door. They walked to the Corvette and he unlocked the passenger side. Before Justin could open the door, however, he pressed his body to the side of the car. "You said you're staying with me tonight, right?" His lips were dangerously close to Justin's.

"Yes, I'd like to." He ran his hand around Brian's waist.

Brian nodded and put his hand behind Justin's neck. He pulled him in for a kiss that quickly deepened. Justin could feel his heart melt with the heat of the kiss.

As the kiss ended, Justin felt the need to explain something. "About that guy Kyle, earlier…"

"I told you, do what you want. I can't tell you what to do. You are the master of your own destiny."

Justin knew that Brian would probably respond in such a way, but he had hoped for maybe a tinge more jealousy from him. He decided to play his game. "I just might call him. He's nice looking. We have a lot in common. He's about my age." The last sentence made Brian flinch ever so slightly. Justin had a change of heart and decided to soften the blow. "Of course, one can never discount the experience of a guy who's … been around the block."

Brian's lips curled up. "That's right. You'll never find anyone better."

"Just make sure I never want to." Justin cocked his head slightly and opened the door to slide into the passenger seat. He'd made his point.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tuesday, 28 September 2004

Brian was confused. "What the fuck do you guys want to do again?"

Michael said, "We want to have a little party to celebrate the first 1,000 copies of 'Rage' selling on the internet. So, Ben and I thought we could have a little party at our house with about twenty people."

"One thousand copies?" Brian was impressed.

Justin was on speakerphone at Brian's loft. "I know. Isn't it exciting?"

Brian smiled at their enthusiasm. "And you think you're going to cram twenty people into your bungalow?"

"Well, if it's nice out some can sit outside and …"

"Fuck that. Have it here."

"What?"

"Sure. You guys will have to do the planning. I'm busy with a new ad campaign. But if you want to have a party here Friday night, why not? Consider it my way of toasting your success."

Justin said, "Thanks, Brian."

"Yeah, thanks. That'd be great."

Brian laid down his rules. "Just twenty people. I'll provide the booze and the cleaning lady for afterwards. No one sleeps over, except Justin. All drunks go home in a cab."

"You got it."

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

The next day at lunchtime Brian met Michael, Emmett and Justin at the loft. They discussed the party and what would go where.

Brian said, "Mikey, you have a key and you're with Em today?"

"Yeah, we're going to be in and out bringing in stuff to eat and drink."

Justin spoke up. "I've got my application appointment with PIFA, then I was going to get some decorations. A friend is making a life sized cutout of Rage."

Brian smiled. "OK, here's a key for you."

"Thanks, Brian. I'll give it back after …"

Brian curled the young man's fingers around the key. "Just keep it." He gave a quick wink to let Justin know the meaning of the gesture. Michael and Emmett exchanged glances and covered their mouths with their hands when Brian wasn't looking. Justin gave a bewildered grin.

"OK. Make sure you lock up and set the alarm. Let's review." Brian walked all three of his friends into the hallway and went over the security.

"Got it. Thanks again, Brian, for this." Michael said.

"You owe me." He put one arm around Justin's shoulders and the other arm around Michael's. "I'm happy for you guys that you're doing so well. Now, I gotta go. See you later."

The party planning trio figured out their assignments and said that they'd meet back at the loft around five in the afternoon.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Brian got his meetings done early, so he decided to go home and see how the party prep was going. As he rode the elevator he heard two men swearing and then running down the stairs. He saw that the door of the loft was wide open and rushed inside. "Fuck!" His computer was missing and the closet had obviously been rifled through. He realized that the men were the thieves that had heard beat a hasty retreat. He dialed the police and started figuring out what was missing.

Justin and the life sized Rage appeared in the doorway. "What the heck happened here?"

"You tell me, asshole! I told you to lock the door!"

"But, Brian, I …"

"What? It's too fucking complicated for you? Key! Lock! On! What part of that don't you get?"

Justin's face turned red. "Hey, I understood it and I did it."

"Apparently not." Brian held his arms out to indicate the now emptier loft.

"It must have been Michael and Em."

"Mikey has been here dozens of times and never fucked it up."

"Fuck you. I'm sorry you got ripped off, but … shit. I'm out of here. This party is over. And if you think so little of me, then _we_ are over."

"Fine. I don't care if I ever see you again."

Justin began to cry and then ran down the stairs. Brian picked up an ashtray and threw it across the room. It smashed against the brick wall.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

The police came and filled out a report. Just as they were leaving, Michael and Emmett showed up. Michael brushed past the cop. "What the fuck happened, Brian?"

"Justin couldn't figure out the damn lock. Some guys stole some of my shit before they heard me coming and ran off."

Michael's mouth was still agape. "No shit. It couldn't have been us. Emmett locked the door when we left."

"Well, _you_ did." Emmett said.

"No, you … I told you to do it." Michael's face turned pale.

"I closed the door, but then you said you …." Emmett turned a similar shade.

"It was _you guys_? You two don't even make two halves of one brain." Brian's heart dropped into his stomach. "Fuck! I accused Justin … I have to call him."

He tried reaching Justin but he wouldn't pick up. Michael called later and explained the situation to Justin – that he and Emmett miscommunicated and that's how the break in occurred. Michael said that Justin was still upset and wouldn't speak to Brian. They decided to put off the party until they sold 2,000 copies, which, hopefully would be in the next few months, when Justin would be available.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Justin had cried for a while on the way to his next stop in Akron, Ohio. He was so pissed that Brian could accuse him of being so stupid as to not know how to lock a door. _Fuck him, anyway_. He told himself that it was only a matter of time before Brian got tired of him or felt trapped by their relationship. It was better that it happened before he got any more enamored with the tall, dark ad executive. Deep down inside he knew that it was too late though; he was in love.

As he finished his delivery to the Action Comics store in Akron, the owner answered the phone. "Sure, he's here. Justin, it's for you."

Surprised, Justin picked up the receiver. "Yeah?"

"Don't hang up. I want to make this up to you." Brian said.

Justin was still fuming. "I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"I booked a nice room in your name at the Hilton. It's got a Jacuzzi. Order room service or whatever you want. All on me."

Justin sighed. Brian was trying to buy him off. "I don't know."

"Didn't you say you usually sleep in your truck in Akron?"

"Yeah." Justin was surprised that Brian had remembered that.

"Well, not tonight."

"Is this your way of apologizing?"

"You know me, Moonrider. No apologies …"

"No apologies, no regrets. Yeah, I know." Justin took a deep breath. He was still very upset with Brian, but a nice clean motel room with a Jacuzzi sounded pretty damn good. "OK. I'll use the room. I'm still pissed at you, though."

"Fair enough. Enjoy the room. I'll text you the address." Brian sighed. "Later?"

"Maybe." Justin hung up.

Justin finished his last delivery and proceeded to the Hilton. He picked up his key card from the front desk. The clerk told him that a Mr. Kinney had covered all expenses for his stay.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

A couple of hours later Justin had tucked away the last of his room service meal. He decided to turn the tap on for the hot water in the Jacuzzi. He was just getting undressed when there was a knock at the door. _It must be the room service guy._

"Hold on. I'll be right there." He wrapped a towel around himself and answered the door.

Brian filled the door frame, wearing black jeans, grey t-shirt and a leather jacket. "Hey, Justin."

"What the fuck are you doing here? I told you – we're over." He started to close the door.

A Gucci loafer stopped his progress. "Hold on. Just give me five minutes to explain and then you can kick me out if you want."

Justin sighed and leaned his forehead against his hand holding the door. _I might as well let the man plead his case._ "You've got _two_ minutes." He waved Brian inside and closed the door.

"Right."

Justin sat on the bed with his arms folded. "Go."

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I just assumed that you were the one that messed up because Mikey's been to the loft dozens of times and always locked up."

"Uh, huh."

"I was pissed that I'd been ripped off and I just … reacted. Unfortunately, I took it out on you." Brian ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "Little did I know that the magical combination of Emmett and Mikey in party mode were the real culprit." He waggled his fingers for emphasis.

"Do you really think so little of me that I'd forget to lock up?"

"Justin, I …"

"That's pretty shitty of you, after our … for the lack of a better term, _friendship_ for the last few months."

"I know."

"And you're …" Justin made a 'come on' hand motion. "Sorry?"

"I got you this room, right? I see that you've been enjoying the room service menu." Brian removed his jacket. He was avoiding Justin's eyes and picked up a grape from a tray of food.

Justin got up and took him by the shoulders. Blue eyes met hazel. "Brian. Tell me."

Brian sighed in resignation. "I didn't want to upset you or make you go away."

The blond searched his friend's face and then started to walk away. "I guess that's the best I can hope for." He waved his arm in a dismissive gesture. "You can go now." He headed toward the bathroom.

"What about the Jacuzzi? It looks to me like the two of us will fit in there easily."

Justin was still facing away. "Who said I was asking you?" He turned off the water.

Brian moved up behind him and put his arms around him. He nuzzled Justin's neck and breathed into his ear. "There are other things I can do to make this up to you. Pleasures of the flesh." He kissed his neck. "That thing I do with my tongue on your cock that drives you crazy."

Justin's knees got weak. _Damn him_. Brian knew all of the right buttons to press.

"The way I lick and suck on your neck when my finger is in your ass." He turned Justin to face him and licked along his jawline. "The way I rock you slowly for the long, leisurely fuck." Their lips got dangerously close. "The way I pound you with my big cock until you come, yelling my name." Brian started to pull at the towel.

Justin pushed away. "No." He saw the look of confusion on Brian's face. He was never turned down and couldn't comprehend rejection. "No, you're actually going to have to say you're sorry." He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the only way I'll forgive you."

Brian's lip quirked up. "You're a feisty one."

Justin shot a glance in return, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

Brian sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry I upset you." His hazel eyes returned to meet blue eyes again. He stepped forward for a kiss.

"OK." Justin was determined, though, that the time was right to change things in their relationship, even if only slightly. He was tired of feeling like the once-a-month easy lay and nothing more. He knew he was in love with Brian. He also knew that he'd never get him to say as much in return. No, his demand now was going to be a simple one … a matter of semantics, possibly, but one he desperately wanted. "I don't want you to just fuck me. I want you to show me how you _feel_ in what you do. I want you to _make love_ to me."

Brian was obviously taken aback. He'd never had such a demand thrown at him. His facial expression went from the furrowed brow of confusion, to a relaxed and then a sexy one. He stepped toward Justin, nodded a little, pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately. He kissed along his neck and began to kneel as he worked his way down past nipples and navel.

Justin sighed and ran his fingers through Brian's hair. He realized that this was his lover's first move to making love. The towel was removed and a slow and sexy blow job began. Brian pulled his shirt off and continued his attentions to his lover's stiff cock. He then stood and removed his jeans as Justin crawled onto the bed. Soon they were both naked on the bed, Brian on top, rutting into each other.

A lovemaking session was underway…

_~ ~ Closing comment: Will the coming holidays affect their romance?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – **Love, the Moon and You**

Chapter description - Halloween and Thanksgiving holidays with the guys.

Saturday, 30 October 2004

Brian had a love/hate relationship with Halloween. He _did_ like the scant costumes that the regulars at Babylon would come up with. He'd seen plenty of sexy outfits and fucked a fireman, a construction worker and a surprisingly attractive chef. He was tired of the clichéd wanna be drag queens, literal fairies and Lizas.

The thing that he did _not_ enjoy about Halloween was the expectation amongst his friends that he, himself, should don a costume of some sort. Like _that_ was going to happen. Emmett was sure to have something outlandish. Ted did the leather daddy thing more than once. Even Michael had joined in with some 'creature of the forest' outfit once, probably influenced by the fairy retreat. Brian shuddered when remembering.

This year, things were further complicated by the fact that he'd been seeing Justin with some regularity. Everyone was pressuring him about coordinating something with his, as they called him, _boyfriend_.

To further complicate things, there was the conversation with Justin two days earlier. "So, I was thinking." Justin began brightly. "We could work on something together for, like, a costume."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose as he replied, "Why the fuck would we do that?"

"Well, I think it's fun when couples do that and I thought …"

"We're _not_ a _couple!_"

Justin sounded hurt as he replied, "Sorry, I just thought…"

Brian considered a more even response. "Listen. I like you. We have fun together. But, I detest all of the notions about couples and all of that shit. We're queer, and if we're together it's because we want to be, OK?"

"You're right. It's fine. Well, I found this 1960's mod vest and Emmett said I could borrow this shaggy wig he has … kind of go as a rock n' roll hippie or something."

"Sounds festive." Brian took a second. "What about your high school buddy?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I talked to Kyle; he's starting seeing someone, so he's not going to get together with me. At least, not this time around."

"Quelle disappointment." Brian said with a smile. He was glad that the competition, with Kyle at least, had ended.

They finalized their plans for the Saturday night festivities at Babylon. Brian considered making at least a half-hearted attempt at dressing up, or down as the case may be. _Maybe I'll have a little more fun this year._ It wouldn't kill him to meet Justin half-way. Well, he hoped it wouldn't.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Justin knocked on the loft door. "Brian! It's me. I'm coming in." He felt empowered with the key in his hand. He guessed that not many people were entrusted with a key to the famous loft.

"In here, Justin."

He found Brian in his bedroom, checking his look in the mirror. He was wearing his most threadbare, worn out jeans. They fit his ass perfectly and highlighted every curve. His shirt selection for the evening is what pleased Justin the most. He was wearing a faded black Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Brian, you look awesome!"

~ BJ ~

Brian smiled at the blond's outfit. He had on skin tight knit pants that were a bright kaleidoscope of maroon, orange and yellow. He was shirtless and sported only a fringed leather vest on top. It was long and in the 60's style. The crowning glory, though, was a light brown mop of a wig with shaggy locks going in all directions. A leather headband held the wig in place.

"You." Brian spun Justin around like one would their dance partner. "You could not have found tighter pants, young man."

"Too much?" Justin tossed his hair and then ran his hands over his ass.

"Anytime you're wearing clothes, you're wearing too much." He grabbed his 'dance partner' and pulled him in for a long, sensual kiss.

"I like your t-shirt. Is that vintage?" Justin asked.

"Vintage as in I was at a Stones concert and bought a t-shirt years ago."

"Cool. I love the Stones." He looked at Brian's jeans. "And I _love_ how those jeans fit you." They kissed again.

"We might never get to Babylon if we keep this up." Brian smirked. "You mentioned on the phone that you had big news?"

"Yes, I do. I got the letter this week. I got accepted into Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts!" He was beaming with pride.

Brian pulled him into his arms and lifted him up. "That's great! I told you that you'd make it." They kissed again. "We'll celebrate tonight with the gang." He ran his hands over Justin's butt and squeezed. "Then we're coming back here and I'm peeling these pants off of you."

"I never would have been able to do it without your encouragement."

"What, get those pants off?" Brian smiled as he began to gather his cigarettes and keys.

Justin shook his head as he followed him into the kitchen. "No. I mean getting into art school."

"Bullshit. You have the talent and the portfolio … and the money."

"Maybe I could have done it on my own, but I want you to know how much your encouragement means to me. How much _you_ mean to me."

"I just gave you a push in the general direction. The rest was all you." He reached for his lighter.

Justin put his hand over Brian's hand on the lighter. "I'm going to tell you something that you might not want to hear, but I have to tell you."

"What?" Brian was confused.

"I love you, Brian." Justin squeezed his hand. His eyes searched for a reaction. "I know you don't believe in it…"

"No, I don't." Brian got an ache inside. He knew that he felt something for Justin, but hated the notion of love and the traps that couples fell into.

"I just had to tell you how I feel."

Brian really wanted the conversation to end. "OK. Now you've done that. Can we go now?"

Justin sighed and said, "Sure, let's go." He turned for the door.

Brian could see him wipe his eyes with his hand. He didn't want to start their evening out with Justin being upset with him. He had to say or do something. _But what? _"Hey, Moonrider. My hippie love child." He touched Justin's shoulder and turned him to face him. He cupped Justin's cheek with his hand. He could still see the glisten of a tear on his face and wiped it away with his thumb. "Whaddya say, when we get back, we do that, uh, _lovemaking_ thing that you like so much?"

Justin's eyes sparkled a brilliant blue as he smiled at him. "That would be great." They kissed. He smiled as he cocked his head, a lock from the shaggy wig falling into his eyes. "That's only if you can get these pants off of me."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can." Brian chuckled as the 'hippie' pulled open the door to escape. Butt pinching and tickling ensued. It was the beginning of a fun evening for them both.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thursday, 25 November 2004

Jennifer Taylor checked the turkey for the third time in the last ten minutes and fussed with the place settings again. Four places were set. She was having dinner with her daughter Molly, son Justin, and, most importantly, Justin's boyfriend, Brian.

She'd known her son was gay for a couple of years and she'd come to terms with it. She knew he'd dated guys, but this was the first time he'd asked to bring a guy home to meet her. He'd been talking about Brian for months. Indeed, she knew that interest in Brian diverted Justin from staying with her most of the time in his monthly visits. This was going to be her chance to meet Brian, who she knew little about. He was in his early thirties, a successful advertising executive and he'd stolen Justin's heart.

The doorbell rang and she could hear Justin's footsteps upstairs as he started to make his way downstairs. She got to the door first and opened it to find a tall, dark, handsome stranger filling the frame of the door. He was wearing a black overcoat, dark blue dress shirt and black jeans. He smiled.

"Mrs. Taylor?"

"Yes. Brian?"

He nodded as he held a bottle of wine towards her. "Pleased to meet you."

She looked at the bottle, then her guest. "Thank you. Call me Jennifer."

"Brian!" Justin had made his way to the door. The men kissed briefly.

"Come in. Justin, get his coat. Dinner will be ready soon."

Thirteen year old Molly entered the living room to meet Brian. She seemed to like him right away. After an exchange of pleasantries, they sat to dinner.

Over dinner they talked about Brian's business, Molly's school, Jennifer's real estate business, Gus, and a number of other things. Justin complained about a long day, having to make extra deliveries to make up for the day off. As they spoke, Jennifer would catch Justin and Brian exchanging glances and touch hands. She was pretty sure there were some hands under the table, too, although they did a pretty good job of hiding it.

She liked Brian. Sure, he was older than Justin, but when she saw them together she could tell that there was some real chemistry there. He was intelligent, attractive, confident and the kind of guy that she could imagine Justin being with for a long time.

After dinner, Justin and Molly pulled out the family Christmas tree and began decorating it. Jennifer and Brian watched and sipped some of the wine he'd brought. There was music playing and Molly was talking to Justin, so he couldn't hear what his mother and Brian were saying.

Jennifer said, "I wish I could do more to pay for Justin's college, but it's difficult after the divorce."

"Do you get child support?"

"For Molly, yes. But Justin is over eighteen, so hardly anything for him."

"Well, he's made enough money to pay for his first semester."

"I know, but, what about the next semester?" She sighed. "A mother worries."

Brian leaned forward. "He'll survive. He's gotten himself this far and figured it out for himself. Maybe he could bus tables at the Liberty Diner. There are a lot of loans and grants available now." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I could use a new intern at Kinnetik."

Jennifer's face brightened. "Would you do that for him?"

"If he really needs it. But, I'm not going to go out of my way – he needs to find his own path in life." He looked down at his drink. "If I happen to be there with him, then, fine."

She put her hand on his arm. "He loves you, Brian. I'm sure of it."

The words seemed to make Brian uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that."

"No, it's just that … I mean." He looked at Justin. "He's told me."

Her eyes searched his face. "It's OK … you don't need to say anything else."

He glanced at her and then finished his glass of wine. "I care about him."

"That's all you need to do right now. Be there for him." She smiled reassuringly.

He gave a faint smile and nodded.

Justin asked. "How's this, Mom?" He motioned toward the tree.

"It's beautiful, Justin. Lovely, Molly."

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

After tree decorating, Molly requested that they sit together and watch _'It's a Wonderful Life'_. Brian rolled his eyes at the choice, but gamely agreed to watch. He seemed comfortable next to Justin on the couch.

The movie played and the conversation died down. Justin was noticeably sleepy and leaned on Brian, who put his arm around him. Soon Justin had draped himself across his lap, fast asleep. Jennifer smiled at the sight of Brian holding her son so lovingly, occasionally stroking Justin's hair.

When the movie was concluded, Molly and Jennifer got up to say goodnight. Molly said her goodbyes and went upstairs. Brian nudged Justin to wake up. "Justin, get up. My fucking legs are asleep. Hey, Moonrider!"

Jennifer thought the nickname was unusual. "Moonrider?"

Brian explained. "For his comic book company."

Justin stirred. "Is the movie over?"

"Yes, honey. I'll say goodnight now." Jennifer kissed Justin on the forehead. She couldn't resist the other man in the room and kissed him likewise. "Good night, guys. Nice meeting you, Brian."

"You, too."

~ ~ BJ ~ ~

The guys walked to the door and Justin handed Brian his coat.

As he looked in the closet, Justin said. "Oh, yeah. Here's the sweatshirt that I borrowed from you on Halloween. I've actually been wearing it this month, but you can have it back. Thanks."

Brian looked at Justin and noticed how the Christmas tree lights lit up his face. He felt his heart beat a little faster yet again. The happy family holiday scene from the evening was nothing he was used to as a kid. Justin was bringing him into this … situation, and it made him happy and scared all at the same time.

Justin seemed to pick up on his feelings. "Are you OK?"

Brian cleared his throat. "Yeah, fine."

"Did mom nail you down and say something embarrassing?" Justin asked.

Brian replied. "No, she just expressed concern for your future college funds."

"I'm sorry if she asked you something…"

"No, it's OK. She cares about you. You're lucky to have a mother who cares that much."

"Thanks for being here tonight."

"You owe me for this, Moonrider. Big time."

"Well, next month I'll quit my traveling job and you'll see me around more. I'll make it up to you then."

"But not tonight?"

"No, sorry. Mom and I plan on shopping early in the morning. Why? Are you disappointed?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Justin's eyes searched his face, and then he grinned. "You are … you're disappointed."

Brian leaned forward and whispered in Justin's ear. "Fuck you." Then he bit playfully at Justin's earlobe. "I'll get you next time."

"MMmmm. I'm counting on it. 'Love you."

"Later, Justin."

The blond grinned. "Later." They kissed a proper 'hot for you' and 'miss you' kiss. Brian turned to the door and left.

He got to his car and drove home in the rain. He smiled when he realized that he didn't even consider hitting Woody's or Babylon. He'd had enough companionship for the night. He reviewed the evening's events. Jennifer seemed like a caring mother and Molly wasn't all that annoying for a kid her age.

The word _boyfriend_ kept popping into his head. He wondered if he should consider Justin his boyfriend. He couldn't help but remember when Michael first went out with David. The guys told him there were three signs that you had a boyfriend. First, he brings you flowers. _Like that's ever gonna happen._ He smirked to himself. Second, you meet his mother. _Check_. Third, you go away together for the weekend. _Maybe after he finishes his first semester. _Then he caught himself … was he really wanting Justin to be his boyfriend?

Deep in his heart he knew the answer was a resounding … _YES._

When he got home he stripped and got ready for bed. At first he couldn't sleep. Then he reached to the foot of the bed where he had tossed the sweatshirt that Justin borrowed. He put it on the pillow next to him, inhaled the scent, and went fast asleep.

_~ ~ Closing comment: Will Brian come to terms with his feelings?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – **Honeymoon**

Chapter Description – New beginnings are established between them.

Sunday, 26 December 2004

Brian spent Christmas Day with Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben and Hunter at Debbie and Carl's house. Justin had plans to spend the day with his mother and sister – with the promise that the day after Christmas he'd spend the night with Brian.

On December 26, Brian spent a couple of hours at the office, reviewing a presentation for the next day, and was finally heading home at six in the evening. All he could think of was how much he was looking forward to seeing Justin and being with him.

He never thought he'd feel this way. He didn't think that love, the kind of romantic love that he felt for Justin, would ever invade his heart. But, here he was – completely in love with the young blond man that had rolled into his life months before.

Justin had shared the words "I love you" with Brian a few times, but those same words never managed to escape Brian's lips. He knew how he felt, but still had trouble acknowledging his thoughts out loud. He hoped, in the recesses of his mind, if he didn't say anything it wouldn't be true. He wouldn't lay his heart on the line. He hadn't grown up hearing it like Justin probably had. The few times he did hear it, it was said by two assholes who didn't mean it; they just said it to save face. He had never believed in love – until now. He started to wonder if he should tell Justin.

As he arrived home and opened the door from the garage to the house, the smell of a home cooked meal filled his nostrils. He'd told Justin that he didn't want to do anything outwardly Christmassy, but there were a few little lights and a small tabletop tree evident as he entered the living room.

"Hey, Justin." He looked around for his partner. He smiled to himself when he realized that he'd just thought of Justin as his partner.

A voice came from the bedroom. "Cover your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Brian smiled and tilted his head back. "We said no gifts, remember?"

"Cover 'em."

Brian obliged and put his hand over his eyes. He could almost hear the bare feet approach.

"OK. Open your eyes."

He looked down and there was Justin in red long johns. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Justin was beaming. "It's Doctor Denton long underwear. You said no gifts, so I'm giving you myself. I'm the package, this is just the wrapping."

"I see."

"And, the best part." Justin spun around, revealing a butt flap, which he then skillfully unbuttoned, mooning Brian.

"Ah, yes. Accessible packaging."

Justin spun back around to face him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. His blond hair was aglow from the candle light and he was the most beautiful gift Brian could ever remember getting. "Don't you just love it?"

"Yes. And the package."

Blue eyes met Brian's, searching for more meaning. "Well, _I'm_ the package."

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and nodded a little. "I know."

"So, are you saying…?"

"You're the _whole_ package, Justin." He leaned down to place a kiss on Justin's lips. The kiss was tender and loving. Brian's heart thumped in his chest, knowing what he'd just admitted.

A smile formed on Justin's lips. "I love you … too." His hands framed his partner's face as Brian nodded again. A second kiss began, more passionate than the last, sealing their emotions as their lips pressed together.

As they ended the kiss and pulled back to look again into each other's eyes, Brian said, "Best Christmas ever."

Justin's bright smile lit up the room. "Let's go make it even better." He began to walk to the bedroom and took Brian's hand.

Brian smiled. "Yes, we must try out the full accessibility of the packaging."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

January 2005

In January, Justin began art school. Since he started in the spring semester, there was a certain amount of catching up to do and he soon got swamped with tests, schoolwork and art projects. The guys thought that Justin giving up his truck route would allow them more time together, but school proved to be a full-time affair for the new student. They only got together a couple of times in January and, one of those times, Justin passed out from exhaustion too early to allow for any amorous activities.

While Brian was glad that Justin was able to follow his dream of art school, the lack of contact was soon getting to him. He realized that he _needed_ Justin – it was more than a fleeting desire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Friday, February 11, 2005_

Emmett was buzzing around the offices of Kinnetik, cleaning up after an employee/client reception. Cynthia had informed Brian weeks before that, since they'd had such a successful year, they should throw a party for the employees and their families. He agreed, but only if Emmett was the party planner. He'd never tell him, but Brian had seen enough of his southern friend's event planning talents to know that he'd do a great job.

The music player was playing a collection of show tunes as Emmett hummed to himself. Brian was loading his briefcase as he listened to a song with a single male vocalist.

_- Someone to crowd you with love,_

_- Someone to force you to care,_

_- Someone to make you come through,_

_- Who'll always be there,_

_- As frightened as you_

_- Of being alive,_

_- Being alive, Being alive, Being alive._

Brian didn't usually pay attention, but this song intrigued him. He approached the CD player. "What the fuck are you listening to?"

Emmett sighed like a school girl. "Oh, this. This is 'Being Human' from the Sondheim musical 'Company'. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

_- Somebody, need me too much,_

_- Somebody, know me too well,_

_- Somebody, pull me up short_

_- And put me through hell_

_- And give me support_

_- For being alive,_

_- Make me alive._

"Is this guy a vampire? Why is he singing about being alive?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bobby, the lead character, has dated a lot of women, but has always been afraid to settle down with one. He's realizing that his life is too lonely."

_- Make me confused,_

_- Mock me with praise,_

_- Let me be used,_

_- Vary my days._

_- But alone is alone, not alive._

Emmett began to tear up. "It's so romantic." He sniffed. "You could learn a lot from this song, Brian."

"Hmmmfff." was the grumbled response from Brian as he put on his coat. The last verses filled his head with haunting words. "See ya, Em."

_- Somebody, crowd me with love,_

_- Somebody, force me to care,_

_- Somebody, make me come through,_

_- I'll always be there,_

_- As frightened as you,_

_- To help us survive_

_- Being alive, Being alive, Being alive!_

As Brian pointed his car toward home, he thought about 'Bobby' and what he was saying in the song, how he was frightened about being with one person for the rest of his life.

_- But alone is alone, not alive._

For the past few months Brian had experienced loneliness. Every time that Justin had left town, that feeling of emptiness came over him again. He spent a lot of time alone in the loft and watching movies or searching disappointing web sites. He'd find clothes that Justin had left behind and would hold it to his face as he inhaled the sweet scent. Justin's smell was a special combination of tea tree shampoo, coconut lotion and … sexiness.

The last words of the song filled his head.

_- I'll always be there,_

_- As frightened as you,_

_- To help us survive_

_- Being alive, Being alive, Being alive!_

Brian knew that he was in love and – just like Bobby – feared being alone. Michael had Ben. Debbie had Carl. Who could he imagine being with if it wasn't Justin? It was time to change things.

~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~

Justin was cooking at the stove when Brian entered the loft. "Hey, Brian."

"Hey, Justin. What's cooking?" He took off his coat and put down his briefcase.

"Chicken alfredo with broccoli and salad. OK?"

"Sounds great." He smiled. "Come here." He grabbed Justin, pulled him close and captured his mouth with a vigorous kiss. "Now that's a welcome home."

Justin smiled. "Mmmm, yes." They kissed again.

Brian held him close and looked into his blue eyes. "I've been thinking. I've decided that things need to change."

"Change, how?"

"I think you should move in with me."

"Me, here? Really?" Justin smiled, but had a questioning look on his face. "I thought you said we should both lead our independent lives, but just get together when we can."

"Since you've started school, it's evident to me that the only way I'm going to be able to see you at all is if you're living here."

"I see. Yeah, my schedule is a bit rough."

Brian searched his face for indications of his feelings about his request. "But, if you don't want to…"

"No, I do." Justin stroked Brian's face. "Does this mean that we're only seeing each other … or …?"

"No. We should probably set some rules."

"We just have to figure out the logistics. Like, do we bring other guys here? If we go out, do we have to report in?"

Brian considered the questions. "We can trick when we're out, but only bring a trick back here if we both agree ahead of time. And he has to be out of here by one am."

"OK. And if we're out, we have to be home by, I don't know, three am."

"Fine."

Justin nodded. "OK. Sounds good." He smiled as he paused. "I didn't think you'd ever want to share your space."

"I like coming home to you."

"I like welcoming you home." They kissed. "Let me keep dinner warm while I show you other ways that I can do that."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BJ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Monday, June 20, 2005_

Brian had been out of town for a few days and was anxious to be back in Pittsburgh for a couple of reasons. First of all, he missed Justin and was looking forward to being with his partner again. Secondly, he was concerned for Ben, who had been in the hospital.

"Justin, I'm home. Hello?"

"Hey there. In here." Brian found Justin in the kitchen. They hugged and kissed their hellos.

"What's the word on Ben?"

"He's doing better. His T-cell count was off, as you know, but he went home today. He says he's feeling better and the doctors are sure that he'll be OK."

"Yeah, for now. What about the next time? Fucking disease. First it takes Vic and this is second time that I can remember Ben being in the hospital. Shit."

Justin held Brian reassuringly. "He can live a long life with HIV. Things are different now than they were years ago."

"How's Mikey? He was upset when I talked to him yesterday."

"He's OK. He and I had a long talk and I think he felt better after that. He didn't have you on which to unload, so … I was a willing substitute." Justin grinned. "How was your trip? You went out last night to celebrate the new campaign. How was that bar that you told me you were going to?"

Brian shrugged. "It was OK."

"Any hot guys?" Justin asked with a smile as he took Brian's suitcase and began unpacking.

"There was this one guy, who was talking me up at the bar." Brian started to undress.

"Yeah?" Justin hung up his jacket.

"I took him back to my hotel and, as he's undressing, he says that he should probably tell me that he's just past the forty eight hour quarantine time whilst getting over syphilis." Brian said with a phony aristocratic tone.

"Shit, no!"

"I couldn't fucking believe it. I told him to get out. He wasn't that hot. The hell with him. The hell with it all." Brian pulled his shirt off and forcibly threw it into the hamper.

"So, you didn't…?"

"No." Brian ran his hands through his hair in his anger.

Justin went up to him and put his hands on Brian's chest. "It's OK, Brian."

"No, it's not. What the fuck am I doing? I'm endangering my health … and yours."

"You're always safe. So am I."

"A guy with syphilis sucking you off can give it to you. A broken condom can get you HIV. Then there's gonorrhea and …"

"Stop it. You're going to make yourself crazy."

Brian pulled him in for a hug and sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When's the last time you, you know, tricked?"

Justin tilted his head back in recollection. "Probably a couple of months ago." He ran his finger over Brian's lower lip. "I've been getting so much at home that I haven't been seeking it elsewhere."

Brian smiled. It was true that, now that school was over for the semester, they found a way to have intimate moments just about every day of the week and sometimes twice a day on weekends. "Do you like having the variety?"

"I like topping every now and then, that's all. While I enjoy bottoming for you, it's not _all_ I like to do in bed."

Brian nodded. "Do you think you could go without tricking?"

"You mean just you and me. No other guys?"

"And maybe we try a little variety in our bedroom routine." Brian said with a little trepidation.

Justin got a sly grin and reached around to palm Brian's ass. "If I could have you in that way, every now and then … yes, I am sure that's all I'd ever want. Brian, you're all I want and all I need."

"Me, too." He kissed him. Then he smiled as he pulled Justin's hand off of his butt. "And don't think that you're getting me tonight."

Justin smiled a sexy smile and licked his lips. "I'll warm you slowly. I'll ply you with alcohol and rim jobs. I'll tease you with my tongue and probe you …"

Brian tilted his head back and smiled. "All right, Moonrider. I get it. Let's go take a shower and then _I'll_ do those things to _you_."


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Six months later …

January 2006

Justin checked the dining room table again. All of the party platters had been set out for their guests. There were thirty or so people invited.

He looked around the house again and still couldn't believe it. Living at the loft with Brian was nice, but the two decided that they needed more room and bought a five bedroom home not too far from Michael and Ben's place. Brian grumbled a little about becoming a 'Stepford fag', but changed his mind when he saw the hot tub and three car garage. It was a perfect place for them with enough room for Justin's huge drawing table, Brian's office, a master bedroom suite and two guest rooms.

Justin had completed his first year of art school and Moonrider comics had just recently hired him on to their staff. He had also enjoyed some success drawing some comic-like modern art pieces for local galleries that had been selling surprisingly well. He was looking forward to starting his second year of college. It was more success than he'd dreamed of.

Brian had been true to his promise of being his and his alone. Oh, there were bumps along the way, a few arguments, but nothing that they couldn't work out.

Guests for the housewarming began to arrive. All of their friends and family soon came in from the winter's chill and circulated around their home. Brian was ever the gracious host and seemed to be enjoying himself, but there was something about his behavior that night that Justin couldn't figure out. He looked a little nervous. Justin chalked it up to the conformity of domestic life being uncomfortable to him.

Brian went around and asked that everyone assemble in the living room. "Hello, may I have your attention? Everyone?" The crowd quieted. "Great. Well, Justin and I have a couple of things that we'd like to say." He smiled at Justin. "You first."

"Oh, OK. Um, well, thanks everyone for being here. Brian and I appreciate all of the gifts and you're sharing in our new home." He paused and reflected for a second. "You know, for the last few years I haven't felt like I had a home, my Mom and Dad in turmoil and then all of those months on the road." He looked apologetically at Jennifer. She smiled back and nodded. "I didn't feel like I was at home until I started spending more time with this guy here." He reached for Brian's hand and they smiled at each other. "The best times of my life have been with him."

Emmett and Ted said "Awww."

Justin grinned and continued. "Anyway, now that we have this great place and we've made it ours, I really feel, for the first time maybe _ever_, I am truly home. Thanks again, everyone. And thank you Brian for … everything." They kissed as the folks in the room applauded. Emmett wiped a tear from his eye.

Brian cleared his throat and turned to the gathering. "As Justin said, thanks for all of the housewarming gifts. It looks like a fucking wedding reception in here."

"So get married!" Michael said loud enough for everyone to hear. Many guests chuckled, knowing Brian's views on marriage.

Brian gave a smarmy smile. "No, Mikey. That's fine for you, but, Justin and I have discussed it." He looked at his partner. "Until it's legal in this state, no thanks. Maybe not even then." Justin gave him a one armed hug and gave a brief nod in agreement. "However, we are legal partners, with all that entails, and we co-signed the mortgage for this place." Brian reached for a box on the mantelpiece. "But there is one more thing that I'd like to have to show our promise to each other." He opened the box, revealing two rings.

Emmett gasped. Ted choked on his drink. Michael said, "Are those…?"

Brian gave a defensive look. "Once again, _not_ wedding rings." He looked at Justin. "Let's call them promise rings. I had them made per my design. The Celtic knot represents me and it's tied to the moon, for you, Moonrider."

Justin's mouth opened in astonishment. "Brian, they're beautiful."

Brian began to put the ring on his finger. "Justin, let this ring symbolize my love for you and my promise that I'll do my damndest to be the best partner I can, protecting you and being with you always." He held his hand and smiled.

Justin marveled at the ring on his hand. As he looked up at Brian, he grinned. "You asshole."

"What?" Brian chuckled as he handed him the other ring.

"You had all of this time to prepare and I have to make something up on the spot." A number of people heard him and snickered.

"You can just put the ring on me and …"

"No." Justin tilted his head back, looked at everyone hanging on his words and laughed. He closed his eyes and then opened them to see Brian's hazel eyes stare back at him. He got serious. "Brian, as I said before, I truly feel at home here with you. Until I met you I didn't know true love. I was everywhere and nowhere. You helped me focus on what I wanted and encouraged me to follow my dreams." He began to slide the ring on Brian's finger. "I promise to be with you in good times and bad … to love you always."

They kissed and held each other tight. Everyone in the new home applauded and cheered. The guys pulled apart and smiled as they faced the crowd. Brian reached his hand up and snapped his fingers. "OK, boys."

Two very handsome waiters entered the room carrying trays of champagne. The waiters were dressed in black dress pants and vests. The vests didn't do much to cover their toned and tanned arms. The two looked like models for the cover of a fitness magazine.

One of the waiters went directly to Brian. "Your scotch, Mr. Kinney." He held a glass towards him.

"Thanks, Jeffrey."

He turned to Justin. "Champagne, Mr. Taylor?"

"Th-thanks, uh, Jeffrey." He took a glass as the waiter smiled and turned to the other guests. Justin gave Brian an incredulous smile. "No champagne for you?"

"Nah, it makes me sick. I've sworn off the stuff." He clinked their glasses together. "Jim Beam on the rocks for me."

Justin took a sip of his champagne as he watched the toned ass of Jeffrey walk around the room. "No Jeffrey for you?"

"He's something, isn't he?"

Justin's mouth curled into a smile. "He's fucking hot."

"No, Moonrider. I've sworn off of other men, remember?"

"Ah yes, the promise, with the rings to prove it." Justin looked again at the ring on his finger.

"I meant every word."

Justin's eyes sparkled brilliant blue as he replied, "Me, too."


End file.
